1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transfer cases for automotive vehicles having either full-time or part-time four-wheel drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Four-wheel drive vehicles, including trucks, sports utility models, and other vehicles which are suitable for rough terrain or off-road use are well known. A vehicle which is operated on rough terrain or off-road conditions may encounter situations in which one (1) axle has poor traction (say due to mud) while the other axle has good traction. Four-wheel drive vehicles are also advantageous on paved roads where traction on the two (2) axles may be uneven due to snow, ice or rain. Four-wheel drive vehicles may have either full-time or part-time four-wheel drive. Four-wheel drive is highly desirable in vehicles which are subjected to frequent adverse driving conditions, such as off-road use, roads on which pavement is in bad condition, or on wet, snowy or icy pavements. These considerations are all well known in the art.
Four-wheel drive vehicles (both full-time and part-time) having two (2) driving speeds (or output speeds) afforded by a transfer case are well known. However, presently known transfer cases afford only two (2) output speeds. Lacking is a transfer case which affords more than two (2) output speeds.